The present invention relates to an electronic component having a circuit board housed in a casing, and input and output lead wires. Particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic component having a circuit board housed in a casing, and input and output lead wires fixed to the casing with resin injected in the casing.
An electronic component having a circuit board housed in a casing, and input and output lead wires for electrical connections is disclosed in Japanese Un-examined Utility Model No. 7 (1995)-36071.
This known electronic component is a current sensor for detecting a current flowing through an electric wire. Lead wires soldered to the circuit board are pulled out from the casing and connected to an external device, etc.
The known electronic component, however, has low workability in connecting the lead wires to the circuit board. Because, it is required to wind the lead wires around terminals fixed to the circuit board or pass the lead wires through openings provided on the circuit board.
In order to improve workability, Japanese Un-examined Patent publication No. 5 (1993)-55432 discloses an electronic component in which clipleads are connected to a circuit board, and then lead wires are crimped to the clip leads.
There is a demand for further cheaper and compact electronic components. Another demand are vibration- and impact-proof highly reliable electronic components for compact electric vehicles, such as, hybrid cars, and also for current sensors, such as, the one described above.
However, in known electronic components, such as, the one disclosed in Japanese Un-examined Patent publication No. 5 (1993)-55432, when external force is applied, in a direction of pulling, to the lead wires pulled out from the casing to connect the circuit board and an external device, stress is focused on contact points of the circuit board and the clipleads, and also the clip leads and the lead wires, thus causing bad electrical contact. Especially, the contact points of the dip leads and the lead wires have low contact strength, and hence often suffer from bad electrical contact.